1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case latch assembly.
2. State of the Art
Case latches for securing the lid and body of a case together are well known and typically comprise first and second parts of a split dish, each part being externally mounted respectively on the body and lid of a case. The first part is typically provided with a rotatably mounted hinge plate comprising a slider element moveably mounted on the hinge plate. The slider element comprises a latch hook and is arranged to move by means of an actuator. A catch plate is provided on the second part of the split dish, and the latch hook is adapted to hook onto the catch plate, and hold the case closed. To open the latch, the actuator is operated by a user to move the latch hook out of engagement with the catch plate, and the hinge plate may then be rotated by the user so that the latch hook is swung up and away from the catch plate to allow the case to be opened.